clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kltt05/Review For To Catch A Jedi
Hello. Well, this episode just stood out to me from the entire T.V. show.I loved it. Ventress returned. I LOVE that since i'm a Ventress fan. The police of Corusant look different. For one thing they are not droids. They are humans (I think). Many different species were in here as camos. Barriss Offe returns which is what I like too. A part that I found funny was that Ventress kicking Wolfe into a pole. HAHA! Here is a brief recap of the episode: After being framed of killing Letta and three clone troopers Ahsoka is on the run. She is tried and scared. She then sees a drunk goat person. She makes a trade for some food to the goat person for his hood. They trade and Ahsoka flees to the train station. And there are police asking for passes to be on the train which Ahsoka does not have. They are getting closer to Ahsoka until the train stops and the door opens infront of Ahsoka where there are many police officers. They chase and fail. She gets off the train and they chase to a elevator where a twilek child is. The police officers shoot the panel of the elevator which makes it fall to the lower levels. Ahsoka then is going to try to save the child and herself. Ahsoka starts cutting a hole in the roof but then the twilek stoped the elevator by a simple push of a button. Both of them are safe. Ahsoka then flees to the lower parts of the underworld. Then suddenly Ventress appears and captures Ahsoka. Ventress then says there is a bounty on Ahsoka. Ahsoka then convinces her that they can help eachother. She is convinced but then Anakin and Plo spot her and chase her. Ventress activates a force field that lets them both ecscape. Anakin sees that Ventress is helping Ahsoka. Ankin send out probes to find them. Ventress then lets Ahsoka call Barriss. Ahoska does and Barriss tells her to go to a warehouse where Letta visted often. Then the probe finds them and leads clone to there location. Commander Wolfe is coming too. Ahsoka says she doesn't want to fight. Ventress then gets out her lightsabers and destorys the clones guns. Ahsoka then starts to beat up clones too. Ventress then sates that this is the new her. Ventress then leades Ahsoka to the warehouse. Ventress then leaves. She then hears somthing and turns around and sees that it's just a animal. She then turns around and sees a crate coming at her. She is then knocked out. Who ever threw the crate at her they took Ventress's lightsabers and mask. The imposter then heads to the warehouse to kill Ahsoka. They then start to fight. Ahsoka then falls through the floor to where the nano droids are where Letta got them from. Wolfe then stuns her and she is taken into custody. I loved this episode so much. I give this episode a 9/10. It was just so amazing. So goodbye until next time. Category:Blog posts